The present invention relates to a plant-activating agent and/or a plant-activating composition. Also, as use thereof, the present invention provides a method of activating a plant by applying thereof in the state of r solution or solid to a root, stem, phylloplane or fruit of plant, such as spraying onto phylloplanes and irrigating into soil. Now, hereinafter, the term of xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d includes plants, vegetables, fruits, crops, seeds, flowers, herbs, floras, and so on.
Various nutrient elements are necessary for growth of plants. It is known that lack of some of the elements causes the hindrance of the growth of the plants. For example, the big three fertilizer components function as follows. Nitrogen is a component element of proteins, and phosphorus is a formation element of nucleic acid or phosphorus lipid and further plays an important part in energy metabolism and synthetic or decomposing reaction of a substance. Potassium has a physiological action of substance metabolism or substance migration. If these main components lacks, the growth of plants generally becomes poor. Calcium is an important component constituting the plant-realities and cells, and further plays an important part in maintenance of the balance of the metabolic system. The lacking state of calcium causes physiological troubles. Besides, various nutrients as follows are necessary for plants: Mg, Fe, S, B, Mn, Cu, Zn, Mo, Cl, Si, Na and the like.
Nutritious components such as nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium are applied as basal fertilizer or additional fertilizer. Alternatively, they are applied by diluting liquid fertilizer and irrigating the diluted fertilizer into soil or by spraying the diluted fertilizer onto phylloplanes. These fertilizers are necessary and/or essential for the growth of plants. However, even if they are applied at larger concentrations than some values, the growth of plants and the yield of the plants cannot be further improved.
However, it is an important theme in agricultural production to promote the growth of agricultural plants and increase the yield per unit area to strive for an increase in income. Various plant growth regulators being necessary for this have been developed and used. The plant growth regulators, the typical examples of which include gibberellin and auxin, are used to regulate growth reaction or form-producing reaction such as germination, rooting, expansion, flowering and bearing. The actions of these substances are many-sided or complicated. The uses thereof are restrictive.
In order to solve such problems, there are known a phylloplane spraying agent using an oligosaccharide (JP-A 9-322647), and techniques in which a liquid fertilizer comprising a sugar, a mineral, an amino acid, an extract from seaweeds, or a fermentation extract of microorganisms is sprayed onto phylloplanes or is applied in the form of the liquid. In the present situation, however, their effects are insufficient for practical use.
For an increased yield, when a large amount of fertilizer is applied into the soil, various components may become excessive in the soil so that the balance of absorption thereof may become bad or the growth of plants may be delayed. As a result, there arise, for example, problems that the increased yield, as an aim, cannot be attained or the quality such as sugar concentration (Brix. value) or freshness (green degree) does not rise. And then, since there are a limit of absorption from roots which aim absorption of nutrients, direct absorption of necessary fertilizer elements from phylloplanes or fruits is attempted by spraying an aqueous solution or aqueous suspension of the elements. However, even if the aqueous solution of the necessary elements is merely sprayed onto phylloplanes, a problem arises from the viewpoint of absorption efficency. Spraying excessive amounts of fertilizer elements impose stress on plants, resulting chemical injury.
Handbook of Agricultural Chemicals (edited in 1994) on page 475, discloses decyl alcohol as a restrainer of an axillary bud of a tobacco-plant. JP-A 55-40674 discloses an alcohol having 30 carbon atoms as a plant growth promoter.
It is known to dilute a foam concentrated product with water, generate foams at a static pressure of 15 psi or more in a foam generator connected to a tap water pipe, and treat plants or soil with the resultant foams (U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,977). However, this patent never discloses nor suggests use as a plant-activating agent or a method for activating plants.
The present invention relates to a plant-activating agent comprising a mono-alcohol having 12-24 carbon atoms and relates to a plant-activating composition comprising the mono-alcohol, and a surfactant, a fertilizer component or a chelating agent.
Namely, the present invention provides a plant-activating agent comprising a mono-alcohol having 12-24 carbon atoms, and provides a plant-activating composition comprising the mono-alcohol and at least one compound selected from a surfactant and a chelating agent.
The invention provides a method of activating a plant, which comprises treating the plant with a mono-alcohol having 12 to 24 carbon atoms as a plant-activating agent; and use of the mono-alcohol as a plant-activating agent.
It is preferred that the plant is treated further with at least one compound selected from a surfactant, a fertilizer component and a chelating agent, in use or method of the above-mentioned.
The surfactant may be selected from an ester group-containing nonionic surfactant, an ether group-containing nonionic surfactant having no nitrogen atom, an amphoteric surfactant, a carboxylic anionic surfactant and a phosphoric anionic surfactant, in use or method of the above-mentioned.
The invention provides a plant-activating composition comprising a mono-alcohol having 12 to 24 carbon atoms and one group selected from (i) a chelating agent, (ii) a surfactant and a chelating agent, (iii) a fertilizer component and a chelating agent, and (iv) a surfactant, a fertilizer component and a chelating agent.
Another composition may preferably comprise a mono-alcohol having 12 to 24 carbon atoms and at least one surfactant selected from an ester group-containing nonionic surfactant, a ether group-containing nonionic surfactant having no nitrogen atom, an amphoteric surfactant, a carboxylic anionic surfactant and a phosphoric anionic surfactant.
A plant-activating composition of the invention comprises a mono-alcohol having 12 to 24 carbon atoms and at least one surfactant selected from an ester group-containing nonionic surfactant, an ether group-containing nonionic surfactant having no nitrogen atom, an amphoteric surfactant, a carboxylic anionic surfactant and a phosphoric anionic surfactant, optionally further comprising a fertilizer component.
A plant-activating composition of the invention comprises a mono-alcohol having 12 to 24 carbon atoms and one group selected from (iii) a fertilizer component and a chelating agent, (iv) a surfactant, a fertilizer component and a chelating agent and (v) a surfactant and a fertilizer component.
In the present invention, a mono-alcohol having 12-24 carbon atoms, preferably 14-22 carbon atoms, particularly preferably 16-20 carbon atoms, is used since the alcohol can effectively give plant vital power activation without causing chemical injury. The hydrocarbon group of the mono-alcohol may be saturated or unsaturated, and may be in the form of a straight chain, a branched chain or a cyclic chain. The hydrocarbon group is preferably an alkyl group being a straight or branched chain, particularly preferably an alkyl group being a straight chain. Specific examples of the mono-alcohol include lauryl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, eicosanol, behenyl alcohol, phytol, oleyl alcohol, and alcohols originated from natural fats and/or oils.
The form of the plant-activating agent comprising the mono-alcohol according to the present invention may be any form, such as a liquid, a flowable, a paste, a wettable powder, a granule, a dust formulation or a tablet. At the time of use, the plant-activating agent is generally sprayed in the form of an aqueous solution, an aqueous dispersion, or an aqueous emulsion which has a mono-alcohol concentration of from 1 to 500 ppm onto phylloplanes or roots of a plant.
In order to supply the plant-activating agent of the present invention to a plant, various methods may be used. Examples of the methods include a method of applying a dust formation or a granule as fertilizer directly, a method of spraying a diluted aqueous solution. directly onto phylloplanes, stems or fruits of a plant, a method of injecting a diluted aqueous solution into soil, and a method of supplying to dilute and to mix into a liquid for a hydroponics and a supplying water which are contacted with roots and which are such as a hydroponics and a rock wool.
Plants, which can be treated with the plant-activating agent of the present invention, may be a fruit vegetable such as a cucumber, a pumpkin, a watermelon-plant, a melon, a tomato, an eggplant, a green pepper, a strawberry, an okra, kidney beans in a pod, a broad bean, a pea, green soybeans in a pod and a corn; a leaf vegetables such as a Chinese cabbage, greens for pickling, a Brassica campestris (a Chinese spinach-like green vegetable), a cabbage, a cauliflower, a broccoli, a Brussels sprout, an onion, a Welsh onion, a garlic, a scallion, a leek, an asparagus, a lettuce, a green for salad (which is called Saladana in Japan), a celery, a spinach, a crown daisy, a parsley, a trefoil (which is called Mitsuba in Japan and is useful as herb), a dropwort, an udo (which is an Aralia cordata), a Japanese ginger, a Japanese butterbur and a labiate; and a root vegetable such as a radish, a turnip, a burdock, a carrot, a potato, a taro, a sweet potato, a yam, a ginger-plant (which is called Shoga in Japan) and a lotus root. Besides, the plant-activating agent may be used for a rice-plant; a barley, a wheat or a group thereof; petalous-plants and the like.
In the present invention, the following surfactant is preferably used together with the above-mentioned mono-alcohol to promote emulsification, dispersion, solubilization and permeation of the mono-alcohol.
Examples of nonionic surfactants include sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyalkylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyalkylene fatty acid esters, glycerol fatty acid esters, polyoxyalkylene glycerol fatty acid esters, polyglycerol fatty acid esters, polyoxyalkylene polyglycerol fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters, resin acid esters, polyoxyalkylene resin acid esters, polyoxyalkylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyalkylene alkylphenyl ethers, alkyl(poly)glycosides and polyoxyalkylenealkyl(poly)glycosides. Preferably, an ether group-containing nonionic surfactant having no nitrogen atom and ester group-containing nonionic surfactant may be cited.
Examples of anionic surfactants include carboxylic, sulfonic, sulfuric ester group-containing and phosphoric ester group-containing surfactants, and a carboxylic and phosphoric ester group-containing surfactants are preferred.
Examples of the carboxylic surfactants include fatty acids having 6-30 carbon atoms or salts thereof, polyhydric carboxylic acid salts, polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether carboxylic acid salts, polyoxyalkylene alkylamide ether carboxylic acid salts, rhodinic acid salts, dimmer acid salts, polymer acid salts and tall oil fatty acid salts.
Examples of the sulfonic surfactants include alkylbenezenesulfonic acid salts, alkylsulfonic acid salts, alkylnaphthalenesulfonic acid salts, naphthalenesulfonic acid salts, diphenyl ether sulfonic acid salts, condensates of alkylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and condensate of naphthalenesulfonic acid.
Examples of the sulfuric ester group-containing surfactants include alkylsulfuric ester salts (alkylsulfuric acid salts), polyoxyalkylene alkylsulfuric ester salts (polyoxyalkylene alkylsulfuric acid salts), polyoxyalkylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfuric acid salts, tristyrenatedphenol sulfuric acidester salts, polyoxyalkylene distyrenated phenol sulfuric acid ester salts and alkylpolyglycoside sulfuric acid salts.
Examples of phosphoric acid ester group-containing surfactants include alkyl phosphoric acid ester salts, alkylphenylphosphoric acid ester salts, polyoxyalkylene alkylphosphoric acid ester salts and polyoxyalkylene alkylpheneylphosphoric acid ester salts.
Examples of the salts include metallic salts (such as salts of Na, K, Ca, Mg and Zn), ammonium salts, alkanol amine salts and aliphatic amine salts.
Examples of amphoteric surfactants include amino acid group-containing, betaine group-containing, imidazoline group-containing and amine oxide group-containing surfactants.
Examples of the amino acid group-containing surfactants include acylamino acid salts, acylsarcosine acid salts, acyloylmethylaminopropionic acid salts, alkylaminopropionic acid salts and acylamide ethylhydroxyethylmethylcarboxylic acid salts.
Examples of the betaine group-containing surfactants include alkyldimethylbetaine, alkylhydroxyethylbetaine, acylamide propylhydroxypropylammonia sulfobetaine, acylamide propylhydroxypropylammonia sulfobetaine and ricinoleic acid amide propyl dimethylcarboxy methylammonia betaine.
Examples of the imidazoline group-containing surfactants include alkylcarboxy methylhydroxy ethylimidazolinium betaine and alkylethoxy carboxy methylimidazolinium betaine.
Examples of the amine oxide group-containing surfactants include alkyldimethylamine oxide, alkyldiethanolamine oxide and alkylamidepropylamine oxide.
One kind of the above-mentioned surfactants may be used, and a mixture of two or more kinds of the above-mentioned surfactants may be used. In the case that one of these surfactants comprises a polyoxyalkylene group, the polyoxyalkylene group is preferably a polyoxyethylene group and the average mole number of added polyoxyethylene groups is preferably from 1 to 50.
As the surfactant, at least one compound selected from ester group-containing nonionic surfactants, ether group-containing nonionic surfactants having no nitrogen atom, amphoteric surfactants, carboxylic anionic surfactants and phosphoric anionic surfactant is preferable.
In particular, it is preferable to be at least one compound selected from ester group-containing nonionic surfactants and ether group-containing nonionic surfactants having no nitrogen atom.
The following fertilizer components may be used together with the above-mentioned mono-alcohol. Specific examples thereof may be inorganic or organic compounds which can supply elements such as N, P, K, Ca, Mg, S, B, Fe, Mn, Cu, Zn, Mo, Cl, Si and Na, in particular N, P, X, Ca and Mg. Examples of such inorganic compounds include ammonium nitrate, potassium nitrate, ammonium sulfate, ammonium chloride, ammonium phosphate, sodium nitrate, urea, ammonium carbonate. potassium phosphate, calcium superphosphate, fused phosphate fertilizer (3MgO.CaO.P2O5.3CaSiO2), potassium sulfate, potassium chloride, nitrate of lime, slaked lime, carbonate of lime, magnesium sulfate, magnesium hydroxide and magnesium carbonate. Examples of the organic compounds include fowl droppings, cow dung, Bark compost, amino acid, peptone, amino acid solution (which is called Mieki in Japan), fermentation extracts, calcium salts of organic acids (such as citric acid, gluconic acid and succinic acid), and calcium salts of fatty acids (such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, caprylic acid, capric acid and caproic acid). These fertilizer components may be used together with the surfactant. In the case that fertilizer components are sufficiently applied as basal fertilizer to soil as seen in outdoor cultivation of a rice-plant or vegetables, it is unnecessary to mix the fertilizer components. Further, when a cultivation form is such as a fertigation (a hydroponic soil culture) or a hydroponics, when it avoids applying excessively basal fertilizer and when it is a type of providing a fertilizer component as well as irrigation-water, the fertilizer component is preferably mixed.
When the plant-activating composition of the present invention is mixed with the following organic acid having chelating ability or a salt thereof, the growth and absorption efficiency of fertilizer improved further. Specific examples thereof include oxycarboxylic acids such as citric acid, gluconic acid, malic acid, heptonic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, adipic acid and glutaric acid; polyhydric carboxylic acids; and salts thereof such as potassium salt, sodium salt, alkanolamine salt and aliphatic amine salt.
Mixing a chelating agent besides the organic acids also causes the growth and absorption efficiency of fertilizer to be improved. Examples of the mixed chelating agents include aminocarboxylic group-containing chelating agents such as EDTA, NTA and CDTA.
The form, spraying method and the like of plant-activating composition of the present invention are the same as described above. If necessary, water and/or a solvent may be added to the composition.
In the plant-activating composition or the fertilizer composition of the present invention, it is preferable to use respectively; per 100 parts by weight of the mono-alcohol; 10-20000 parts, in particular 100-2000 parts, by weight of the surfactant; 0-50000 parts, in particular 10-5000 parts, by weight of the fertilizer component; 0-1000 parts, in particular 10-500 parts, by weight of the chelating agent; and 0-5000 parts, in particular 10-500 parts, by weight of other nutritious sources (such as sugars, amino acids and vitamins).
In the case that the plant-activating composition is applied in the form of a dust formulation or granule as fertilizer to soil, it is preferable that the used dust formulation or granule comprise the above-mentioned components except water at the same ratios as above, in general. This dust formulation or granule may comprise a vehicle to prevent caking.
The plant-activating agent of the present invention makes it possible to improve the activity of plant effectively without causing any chemical injury on plants if the plants are treated with an appropriate concentration of the plant-activating agent. For this reason, it can be used for various plants. According to the present invention, promotion of taking root of a plant, increase of chlorophyll value (SPAD value), increase of absorption efficiency of fertilizer and so on are seen as improvement at growth of plant.